


Rampage

by ciiseli



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Break Up, Champion gone bad, Character from another universe, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, big mess, stuck in Galar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiseli/pseuds/ciiseli
Summary: Ellie (OC) from our world ends up in Galar few years before the game happens. Knowing what future holds, she becomes the Champion in order to prevent chairman Rose's plans and protect Galar from Eternatus.
Relationships: Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> I had this big idea, but just ended up writing small parts of it. I wanted to post this, because I like how it turned out. Hopefully this makes sense even without knowing the full story.

I stood quietly, staring daggers at the Chairman whose smug smile enraged me.

”What are you going to do to stop me?” He practically purred, mocking how powerless I was, despite being the Champion, the strongest trainer.. There was also a slight curve on Miss Oleana’s lips when she prepared to escort me out.

I closed my eyes breathing deep, struggling against waves of despair and anger. I didn’t want this. I tried to stop what was coming. I had done everything to prevent Rose’s plan, but still it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t do shit. I failed. 

”Please, miss Oleana, escort the former Champion out.” Rose asked leaning back in his chair. 

”My pleasure.” She answered approaching, her heels clicking against the marble floor of the office. 

I stood on my place silently, slowly feeling how a steel cold resolve enveloped me. This wasn’t over. I had made a promise and I intended to keep it. I had already prepared to do this since I gained the trust of Zacian and Zamazenta at the Slumbering Wield. They had trusted their power to me. Power to protect Galar. 

”Well. I am the most powerful trainer in Galar.” I said, not recognising my own voice. Oleana halted her approach and I felt grim satisfaction seeing how fast Rose’s face fell. 

”You wouldn’t dare..” He gasped in astonishment. Not a muscle moved in my face when I held his gaze, seeing the panic raising in his eyes. 

”Call for security!” Rose commanded his voice rising high and cracking when I pulled out my pokéballs. 

________

People on the streets of Wyndon yelled in surprise and fear when there was an explosion that shook the Rose Tower shattering its windows. 

”What’s happening?”

”There’s a fire!”

”Quickly it looks like an emergency!”

”Mommy I’m scared!”

The citizens were confused and milling around in disarray. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

”Where is the Champion?”

They were used to their Champion handling situations like this. Sweeping to calm the crowds and save the day like a superhero. Little did they know, that their Champion was the cause this time.

All the main TV stations sent reporters out immediately, firefighters and the police were rushing over and trying to calm the crowds. A commotion that had never before been seen in Wydon, no, in whole Galar, was being podcasted in stadium screens halting all the action in them.

Kabu stared up on the screen, heart jumping to his throat. Ellie was in there. He pulled out his phone hastily, selecting her number. It rang and rang and Kabu prayed in his mind her to pick up. Horrified and disbelieving gasps pulled his attention back to the screen and his eyes grew wide. 

From the smoke emerged a Corviknight, carrying a figure on its back. The rider’s blue cape flapped in the wind and when the pokémon begun speeding off to the distance, it passed a camera close enough to briefly reveal the trainer’s face.

The phone beeped and a voice mail message begun playing. ”Hi this is Ellie. I’m not available right now, but leave me a message and I’ll get in touch.” Slowly Kabu lowered the phone from his ear, hand slackly dropping on his side. He was shaking, staring the freeze frame which showed Ellies face, with a cold, determined look, tears welling in her eyes.

”Ellie..” His voice was barely a whisper. He kept staring the screen when dozens of dumbfounded voices begun chattering around him.

”Isn’t that the champion?”

”Did she… cause all that?”

”She wouldn’t!”

”But it sure looks like it.”

”To think I actually was her fan…”

 _No this has to be a mistake. She wouldn’t…_ Kabu’s thoughts were muddled and he refused to believe what he just saw. Then he remembered how sad and frustrated she had been last night. _”I’ve tried everything, Kabu. But he doesn’t listen! Even when I am a champion, he treats me like a joke. I’ve tried to tell his plan will cause harm to people, he does what ever he wants! I’m so tired.. I don’t know what to do.. I’ve tried everything..”_ She had cried against his shoulder until she fell asleep. 

Kabu shook his head trying to get rid of slowly emerging doubt. _I need to talk to her. She’ll explain everything. I’m sure there is a reason.._ Kabu thought desperately, running outside, dialling her number again. _I need to be with her! But where is she going?_ Kabu hailed a Corvicab phone still on his ear, ringing.. 

”Where to?” The cabbie asked while Kabu scrambled inside. He racked his brain for a place she would go. _What did she tell me about Rose’s plan and Eternatus?_ The voice mail message played again, frustrated Kabu closed the call and begun a new one. From somewhere a name popped in his mind.

”Hammerlocke, hurry!” Kabu almost yelled, but this was urgent. Didn’t she said that the secret energy plant was being build here? It was not too late yet. _Please let me make it in time._ Kabu prayed to the universe, hoping some higher power would hear him.  
_______

There was no time. I had to be fast and act before Rose or Oleana could mobilise the league staff in Hammerlocke. Merlin flew like never before and I busted in to Hammerlocke Stadium still on his back. I called Creberus out and asked it to melt the valut door for me. 

”Ellie, what the hell are you doing?!” I heard Raihan yelling at me in anger and disbelief, seeing my unpredictable actions.

”I’m sorry!” I yelled back. There was no time to explain. I ran through the melted door, calling my pokémon back and simultaneously sending out Rocky, my Megalodon whose Sand Stream ability raised a sand storm inside. That would not keep Raihan long so I asked Rocky to block the door with Rock Slide as well. I was running downstairs already and called Rocky back while moving. 

Cerberus was out again and I hopped on the Arcanine’s back. It blasted the doors to a molten mess before us, until we arrived to the enegryplant. The workers there looked surprised and alarmed when I crashed in riding Arcanine.

”Everyone hurry out! There is an emergency!” I yelled, trying to get the people out. I needed to trash this place, but I didn’t want to hurt the workers. 

”What are you staring at?! HURRY AND LEAVE!” I cried to the startled people. Then the fire alarm begun blaring and people finally got their asses moving. While the workers begun clearing out I rode Cerberos further inside, yelling that everyone had to get out and when I was sure they were all gone, I called out all pokémon I had with me.

Merlin, Ziggy (Obstagoon), Zeus (Jolteon), Garbo (Garbodor), Cerberos and Rocky looked at me expectantly. I could sense their confusion and I felt bad for making them do this, but there was no other way to stop Chairman for awaking the Eternatus. 

”Break everything in here. If we don’t do that, something really bad is going to happen.” Pokémon looked at each other, but did what I asked, burning, melting, electrocuting, crushing and destroying everything. 

I stood there in the middle of the chaos of my own making, watching the flames, flowing sand and generating debree around me. Would this stop him? He had so much money and influence, that this might just be a minor setback for him. This, everything, was so stupid and futile. Maybe it would have been easier to stop the Eternatus..

 _Zacian, Zamazenta.. Are you regretting that you gave your trust to someone like me? To someone who in desperation resorted in destruction?_ I asked them in my mind, scrolling up my sleeves to see the markings of the sword and shield on my forearms. 

_Today you’re a sword, fighting desperately to fulfil your promise. I am not ashamed of putting my trust in you. Tomorrow you might be broken, but you’ve kept your promise._

_There will be a time when you will be a shield, protecting those who do no longer believe in you. Still your promise is not broken. I have faith in you. You might not be the Champion they wanted, but you will be the Hero they need._

The voices echoed in my head and a warmth, not from the fire, but from the markings, spread over me like a warm hug. I was crying and my pokémon flocked around me. They had done what I asked of them and were now concerned of me. Cerberos licked my face and whined. I just petted all of them and praised them for doing the dirty job for me and apologised for getting them into this mess.  
————

As soon as the cab landed Kabu was running. People were pouring out of the stadium and the fire trainer had to push hard agains the panicking masses to get inside. Raihan was standing in the hall and his pokémon were clearing out a huge pile of rubble on a place which Kabu remembered, used to have a door. There was sand everywhere on the floor and restless gym trainers where directing people out.

”Raihan! Have you seen Ellie?” Kabu asked first making his way to the younger trainer, who turned to look at him with disgruntled expression.

”She just showed up here on that Corviknight of hers and made a huge mess. What’s gotten into her?” Kabu shook his head. _I might be too late.._

”I don’t know.. I’ve been trying to call her, but she doesn’t answer.” He looked how Duraludon and Flygon managed to make a clearing on the rubble. 

”No shit.” Raihan said snarkily. Kabu didn’t say anything to that. He had had time to think on the way, so he was over the initial shock and confusion. This clearly had something to do with the bad future Ellie had been trying to prevent this whole time, and Kabu was all about that, but this was too much. Nobody, not even Kabu, could predict that she would do something like this. Expression hardening Kabu looked the mess his loved one had caused with her pokémon.

As soon as there was enough room to move through, Kabu and Raihan moved over the rubble and inside the vault of Hammerlocke Stadium. Inside was eerily quiet and only their footsteps made noise. They encountered melted and mangled doors where Ellie had ran through them. Suddenly the fire alarm started blaring and Raihan cursed.

”Now there is a fire? That crazy woman better have a damn good explanation to this.” Raihan was practically spewing smoke from his mouth and gritting his teeth. When they begun hearing rushed footsteps, many of them coming their way. They exchanged a look and picked up their pace rushing to see what was happening.

Behind the corner dozens of people in lab coats and Macro Cosmos overalls were rushing out. The front of the group hesitated when they saw the two gym leaders.

”Did the Champ come this way?” Raihan asked, mustering a reassuring smile for the confused and scared people. 

”Y-yes! She just arrived to the energy plant screaming that there is an emergency and that we needed to get out.” One of the workers stuttered and explanation.

”She is right you guys should get out. Me and Kabu will take care of this, ok?” With the same reassuring smile and pat on the back Raihan sent the people on their way.

”Emergency?” Raihan muttered the smile washing from his face as soon as the last of the crowd was out of sight. He looked at Kabu for explanation. 

”She probably didn’t want anybody to get hurt.” Kabu said, feeling a pang in his chest. _What have you done?_

”When she does what?” Raihan was gritting his teeth again becoming more and more angry at how nobody knew nothing what was happening here. 

”Let’s go. I smell fire.” Kabu said and begun running ahead, fearing what they would find.

They found absolute destruction. Melted and scorched electronics, control panels, computers… Absolute ruin of something what must have been a laboratory or power plant. And there was Ellie, standing in the middle of everything, encircled by her pokémon. Before Kabu had time to react, Raihan lost his cool, sending out his pokémon.

”Duraludon, Flash Cannon!” 

”Raihan, wait!” Kabu cried. 

Ellie’s Corviknight and Obstacoon jumped between Ellie and the two men, protecting their trainer. Ziggy used Obstuct and Merlin launched immediately a counter attack with Air Slash.

”Raihan, wait!” Kabu grabbed younger man’s arm to calm him down. Raihan was seething and he yanked his arm free.

”Why? You wanna talk after seeing what she has done?”

”Let’s hear her out first.” Kabu’s voice was pleading. Despite of his anger Raihan realised, how hard this was for the fire trainer. He was in relationship with this woman, who had suddenly gone seemingly crazy. Raihan huffed and crossed his arms.

”Fine.” Kabu exhaled in relief turning his attention to Ellie, who was petting Cerberos absentmindedly. 

”Ellie?” He called out, wanting to go her, but not daring to walk past the battle ready pokémon. She looked over and smiled sadly when she saw the man she loved.

”I’m sorry Kabu. Sorry, you had to find out this way.” She sounded sad.

”Can you tell me what happened?” Kabu asked, desperate to understand, desperate to find some rational reason why she would do this.

”There was nothing else I could do. I already told you, I tried everything.” 

”What did he say?” To this Ellie let out a sad laugh.

”He asked what was I going to do to stop him. Bet he didn’t expect this.” She said irony dripping from her words. Kabu shook his head in disbelief.

”But why? We could have found an other way..”

”There was no other way! I tried! I already tried everything..” She cut Kabu off and rest of the sentence faded away. Kabu still wasn’t ready to believe she did this willingly and knowing the consequences. 

”Please, Ellie. You didn’t do this. You’re not like this. There must be a reason..” Kabu was desperate and pleaded her to explain. His voice gave out and he took half a step towards her. The woman smiled sadly, tears streaming down her face.

”I already told you long ago. Because I know what would have happened otherwise. Because I wanted to protect the kids: Hop, Gloria.. And you. Everyone. And even still… Even after all this.” She said her voice breaking with emotion and sadness, gesturing around the rubble. ”Even after all this I might have failed. But this is the best I could do. I’m so sorry..” She added seeing how Kabu’s posture slumped and he fell to his knees in defeat.

Ellie shook off the cape from her shoulders. She called her pokémon back and walked slowly to Kabu, kneeling in front of him. Eyes misty from tears, Kabu raised his head to meet her gaze. She put her pokéballs on Kabu’s lap and he clutched to them reflexively.

”Will you look after them for me?” 

Kabu nodded barely. She pulled their foreheads together and whispered:  
”Thank you for everything. Thank you for loving me and giving me a home. I will never forget you and I still love you.” 

Then she hugged him and got on her feet, turning to Raihan she wiped her eyes. 

”I’m sorry.” She said. Raihan called his pokémon back sighing.

”I thought you were cool.” The dragon trainer said. The woman just mustered a sad grin.

”Can you look after him?” Ellie asked, Raihan gave a kurt nod. They all could hear running steps getting closer. Probably the league staff and the police. 

Raihan had never seen Kabu so shaken. The man just sat on the ground, silently crying. What ever had been between these two, had been something special. His disdain for the woman grew stronger, when the police came and took her away and she didn’t even glance back to the broken man. Why did the champion turn out to be such a bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Ellie and Kabu were very much in love.


End file.
